Passenger usage of personal electronics devices (PED), such as tablets and laptops, in lieu of built-in entertainment systems is becoming more ubiquitous. For example, an increasing number of passengers watch videos on their PEDs during travel by plane, bus, train, ferry etc. For travelers in economy-class-type seats, these devices are usually placed on the seat tray tables. However, extended usage of these devices in such conditions is usually not comfortable.
For example, comfort is compromised as the screen of the PED, typically folded up from a body of the PED, does not suit the passengers view angle. One factor is the limited fold-up range caused by the next row seat back, especially when the next row seat back is in a reclined position. Another factor is the overall limited distance of the passenger from the tray table, i.e. from the screen. Extended use in such a viewing position can cause neck and eye strain.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a support structure for attachment to a tray table for a passenger seat, a tray table for a passenger seat and a passenger seat that seek to address at least some of the above problems.